User talk:Fly2857
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Evelyn Willes page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 04:40, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hey, if you need help with your claim you can message me or go on the chat and I will help you "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Hey hey Is our list accurate? If not, please IM me with the corrections. Also, I would like to apologize for the delay in your leveling up to a Level One user. I can't promise that it won't happen again, as either Kevin or I do the leveling up usually, but we're both kinda busy (well I can't really speak for Kevin as I don't know if he's on summer vacation like I am or in school xD). If another delay should occur, please don't panic. It will most likely be fixed during the weekends :) Thank you and sorry for the inconveniences of the delayed level up! Inactive Will you happen to need our Officially Inactive status? You've had no edits whatsoever since April 20th. Unfortunately, if you do not edit by the 15th of May, your characters will be archived. In addition to this, you will not level up. Please reply as soon as possible if you're having problems with the internet or school or you just simply won't have as much time to go to the wiki, so that we can find solutions to your inactivity. Re:Word Bubble It's been a while since I last created a word bubble, to be honest, but I'll try and give you a step-by-step procedure :) Creating a Word Bubble #Click on the button that says "Contribute" (this can be found somewhere on the upper right hand corner of most pages. A couple of choices will appear. Click on "Add a Page". #A sort of window will open up, asking you what you want to call the page. Type in "Template:_____", replacing _____ with the actual name of the template. What I usually do is I type in the first name of my char. If a similar page has already been made, I usually add in the first letter of my char's surname, just like Template:Kylie S.. After you've typed in the name, choose the option that says "Blank Page". Once you've done that, click the blue button that says something like "Add Page". #You'll be redirected to a new edit box. Now, open up the page where the codes for the word bubble that you want to use can be found. Lots of users have Template:Bach WB Version 3 as the code for their word bubble so you can utilize that too. :) Anyway, open up the page then scroll down until you find the blank coding. Copy everything in the blank coding then paste it on the page dedicated for your word bubble #Fill out all the info needed. You can check my word bubble for Kylie Shay if you're not sure about some things. :) #Once you finish filling it all out, simply click "publish". After that, contact me or another admin team member so we can categorize the page :) Using your word bubble Okay so word bubbles are mostly used in the comments section of pages but you can also use them in rp forums if you want. Now, some users make the mistake of copy/pasting ALL the codes onto the comments. That should NOT be so. It defeats the purpose of making the template. Okay so, in the comments, you simply type in { { TEMPLATENAME | MESSAGE | 07:43, May 14, 2015 (UTC) } } but without the spaces. The five tildes (~) create the time stamp. They indicate the date and time that you posted. The | can usually be found near the enter button. Sometimes it looks like two vertical lines, sometimes it's just one straight line. It's usually found in the same button as the "\". Anyway, once you've typed down the message and all, simply click publish and that's it :) If you still find yourself having trouble with the word bubble, feel free to message me with the link to the word bubble. I'll see what I can do :) Oh uh I undid your edit to Template:Bach WB Version 3, as you were only supposed to copy the blank coding, and edit on your own page. I pasted below what you typed in though so you won't have to retype everything. On another note, you'll have to upload the pic file to the wiki, rather than just linking it. } |text font=Tahoma |text font size=20 |header font size=24 |header font shadow=#000000 |header font=Tahoma |bio font=Tahoma |age = 14 |height = 5'2 |weight = 88.18 lbs. |sexuality = Straight |relationship = Single |birthplace = Oregon |weapon = White leather whip and dagger |accent = British |quote = "Touch the ice- see how it burns?" |powers= # Children of Poseidon can fire a powerful blast of water with high pressure, the equivalent to that of a powerful fire hose. # Children of Poseidon have the ability to conjure a weapon out of water which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of water. # Children of Poseidon can densify the water pressure in their own bodies, hardening their muscles and skin to the point where they are immune to physical attacks for a short time. # Children of Poseidon have the ability to create minor earthquakes, only large enough to knock anyone in the immediate vicinity of the user off their feat, and only for a few seconds. # Children of Poseidon have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. # Children of Poseidon are able to telekinetically move water at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. # Children of Poseidon are able to summon and telepathically command equestrian animals, such as horses, giraffes, zebras and hippocampi. They can also do the same with all animals that dwell in the sea, the more animals summoned and the bigger they are. The more energy is drained. # Children of Poseidon can create the octopus form, a body of water formed around the user into a protective barrier of water with eight or so whip-like limbs which can be used to grasp or strike an attacking opponent or to intercept and seize incoming projectiles. The longer this form is maintained, the more energy is drained. # Children of Poseidon can summon a tidal wave of up to 25-feet tall, which can not harm them. The tidal wave could injure an opponent and give the user a chance to flee. # Children of Poseidon are able to transform into horses while out of the water, or hippocampi while in the water, for short times, the longer they remain in the form, the more energy it drains and the more time they need to rest between transforming. # Children of Poseidon are able to transform their bodies into a state of pure water for a short time, during this they are immune to attacks. The hydrokinetic abilities they already possess are enhanced by this state. the user will be extremely drained once the transformation ends. Unable to move and could possibly faint. |user= Fly2857 |user show= Fly |time= } }} Hope this helps :) Re:Word Bubble I think I've managed to fix the problem :) I'll try to explain what I did: #'Image': Okay so here what I did was basically to remove the , leaving only the actual image name "EKW.jpg". I also re-sized it to 150px so that the image isn't so large. #'Message and Time Stamp': If you click on the history of the template page, you'll notice I added something like } and }. This is what allows you to write the message and time stamp without having to edit the page every time. #'Categories': I also added in some categories which we need in templates for easier monitoring. So yeah xD Please don't touch the categories :)) I hope I was able to fix the problem! If not, then feel free to message me :) Level Five! First and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness. Now, since you're a level five user, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks now without editing. If, by the 8th of July, you have failed to make an edit, the admin team reserves the right to either delete or archive your characters.